Air Reserve Personnel Center
The Air Reserve Personnel Center manages personnel records for the Air National Guard and Air Force Reserve and it is located at Buckley Air Force Base in Aurora, Colorado. It maintains the virtual Personnel Center - Guard and Reserve, a Web-based portal for Air Guardsmen and Reservists to perform personnel services transactions. The major command direct reporting unit of Air Force Reserve CommandAFRC Factsheet Structure with technical and policy guidance provided by the Chief of Air Force Reserve.[http://www.arpc.afrc.af.mil/news/story.asp?id=123177635 ARPC: Clearing The Way] Operations ARPC is responsible for personnel and administrative support to more than 970,000 Air Force Reserve Command and Air National Guard forces to ensure they are available resources in the event of a national emergency. The center provides support throughout their military careers, from initial entry to retirement, including assignments, promotions and separations Units * ARPC Personnel Data Update Branch (DPSD4): provides service to a large customer base including Individual Mobilization Augmentees (IMA), Individual Ready Reservists (IRR) and "Gray Area" retirees.ARPC Personnel Branch * ARPC Recognition Services Branch (DPSD3): provides service to a large customer service base to include Individual Mobilization Augmentees, Individual Ready Reserve.ARPC Recognition Services Branch * ARPC Selection Board Secretariat develops and implements personnel policies and procedures relating to officer and enlisted promotions and evaluations for the Reserve components; as well as, managing individual mobilization augmentte performance programs.ARPC: Selection Board * Air Force Reserve Advisory Board: the primary, direct-feed forum to develop and implement clear policies for the Air Force ReserveARPC Advisory Board * Readiness Management Group: established April 1, 2005 at Air Reserve Personnel Center, Aurora, Colo., and transferred to Robins Air Force Base, Ga., on July 1, 2005, to align administrative control within the Air Force Reserve Command.AFRC Readiness Management Group Factsheet History : Section source: ARPC FactsheetARPC History The Center was established Nov. 1, 1953, as Detachment 1, Headquarters Continental Air Command, to centralize the custody and maintenance of master personnel records of Reserve Airmen not on extended active duty. The detachment officially began operations March 1, 1954, and soon had responsibilities for a wide variety of personnel actions, including administrative capability for mobilization of the Air Force Reserve. On Jan. 1, 1957, the organization became Headquarters Air Reserve Records Center, acquiring the status of a numbered Air Force within Continental Air Command. Because of increasing involvement in all areas of personnel management, the Center was renamed the Air Reserve Personnel Center on Sept. 1, 1965. Responsibility for maintaining personnel records of Air National Guard officers was added in July 1971, and enlisted Airmen in March 1978. ARPC was designated a separate operating agency on Aug. 1, 1968, with no significant change in mission. In 1978, its status changed to that of a direct reporting unit and organizational element of the Air Force Reserve. Separate operating agency status was re-established May 1, 1983. The Center was designated as a field operating agency Feb. 5, 1991. With the establishment of the Air Force Reserve Command (AFRC) on Feb. 17, 1997, ARPC was assigned to AFRC as a major command direct reporting unit. The center moved from the former Lowry Air Force Base to its current location at Buckley Air Force Base Aug. 1, 2011. Mission "To deliver strategic Total Force human resource warfighting capability for the Air Force."Air Reserve Personnel Center Mission Statement Vision "To be the recognized leader providing human resource services to generations of Airmen." Finance Provides professional financial management services and budget support for Air Reserve Personnel Center headquarters and Select Members of the Ready Reserve.ARPC Finance See also * Defense Finance and Accounting Service, former Lowry AFB, Denver, CO * Air Reserve Technician Program * Civil Reserve Air Fleet References External links * This article contains information that originally came from a US Government website, in the public domain. * Air Force Reserve Official Website * Air Force Reserve Command Website * Air Force Link Fact Sheet Category:Major commands of the United States Air Force Category:Military in Aurora, Colorado Category:United States Air Force Reserves Category:Military units and formations in Colorado Category:Military facilities in Colorado